Digital photography can allow for a sequence of images to be stitched or glued together to provide for a relatively seamless transition between perspectives of consecutive images from a common location. Often, users can collect digital images of a three-hundred and sixty degree view from a location, and stitch the images together to form a sort of panoramic image from that location. Further, images can be collected from a side-view while traveling along a route, such as a street. Stitching these side-view images together can provide a relatively seamless lateral-view of a traveled route from a sideways perspective.